In recent years, with the progress of society, the development of science and technology and the enhancement of people consumption concept, many consumers have higher and higher requirements for high acoustic quality and high performance of earphone, which also means that the testing solution of earphone performance needs high precision and stability, so as to ensure that high-performance earphone products can be provided to the users.
Currently, how to provide a stable and highly precise testing solution of earphone is a huge test and challenge to the quality and production of earphone industry.